


If Wishes were Fishes

by Truthfully



Series: Elsanna Advent 2017 [10]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover, Elsanna - Freeform, F/F, Frozen/Harry Potter, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-02-23 12:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23578453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truthfully/pseuds/Truthfully
Summary: Prompt. Anna is moping because she has no g-friend. Out drinking with buddies and complaining. She leans back with a wish for a girlfriend and all of a sudden a girl trips into her lap. Els of course.Ask, and ye shall receive!
Series: Elsanna Advent 2017 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691779
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	If Wishes were Fishes

The bar was as old as the town it was in, maybe older. As the local watering hole it saw its fair number of townsfolk and out-of-towners. Just like the rest of town, it was Kristoff and Anna’s only choice when it came to drinking. 

So they put on their coats and walked over to have a beer or two. 

Friends… friends were good people to have. Specially the ones that understood sometimes, well sometimes you just had to complain about the hand you were dealt and the cheating bastard the Universe could be. 

“I just want to have a girlfriend you know?” Anna leaned back, “And since I’m petty I wish she was nice, sweet, cute and overall, willing to love me.”

Kristoff opened his mouth to remark when a loud crack broke the air asunder. A warm pliant body landed on Anna’s lap as arms laid themselves around her neck. Anna felt the weight tip her backwards, but with a lap full of woman she couldn't do anything but gawk. 

The two of them landed on the floor, one speechless and the other with a soft ‘omphf’ that didn’t help the other’s condition any. 

Kristoff looked from his bottle to what Anna was drinking. It being more full then jis he grabbed it. Wasn’t like she’d have a chance to finish it. 

“I do apollo… apologize, oh you’re pretty, butta I gotta… where did the bar go?” Anna closed her mouth and… well she was trying to find a way to get the woman off without touching something she wasn’t supposed to. Or you know bringing attention to the way the stranger was straddling her crotch. 

“Well look at that, seems like somebody upstairs actually likes you.” Kristoff shook his head before emptying the last of her beer into his mouth. Man, this was turning out to be an interesting night. 

“Bite me, Deerboy,” Anna hissed. Unfortunately this had a certain someone turning their attention from the surroundings back to who she was sitting on. A hand came up and poked her nose as a goofy smile tried to successfully charm her.

“Hi, I’m Elsa, you’re pretty and I like your freckles. Do you know where Olaf went? He up and apparated everything away! You gotta help me find ‘im. He’s the worst at apparatning.”

“I leave you to it.” Kristoff gave Anna a wiggle of his eyebrows. Anna struggled but the woman only tilted her head as she waved an absent minded good-bye at Kristoff.

“Come back here and save me! Kristoff you-”

“I don’t, don’t think I’m at the Leaky Cauldron… Where are we? In muggle London?” Elsa said it in a stage whisper, coming almost uncomfortably tantalizingly close to her ear as she did so. 

“How about we get you home, yeah?”

“I can’t apparate drunk, them’s the rules.”

“Right, good on you and all that. I can give you a ride then. Where you live?”

“I bought a building. You should see it!”

“Sure, sounds wonderful. Now get off.” Anna finally found a grip on her arms, trying to force her up and off of her.

Elsa smiled wickedly, “In front of everyone?”

Anna stilled and her hands snapped off back to her own chest as red creeped up from her chest to her ears in a blaze of fire. She rolled instead, forcing her off that way. 

As she stood up she dusted herself, and her dignity, off. After a moment she gritted her teeth and offered a hand to the woman, well, both arms and a foot that got stepped on, to help the woman up herself.

“Just tell me where you call home already.” Anna ignored the snickers from the other bar patrons. They could mind their own goddamn business and keep their snotty noses out of hers. 

“Behind the Leaky Cauldron in Muggle London, 44 Side Way, just off Diagon Alley.”

“Right, diagonally.” London was far off, how the hell the woman had managed to get here from there while roaring drunk, well that was a mystery best left just that. Knowing the normal mob that frequented this place she couldn’t leave her here. Out-of-towners were fair game and it was open season for a looker like this. However she sure hell couldn’t make heads or tails of her address. So that left just one option. 

“You’re coming home with me.”

“Take that, Olaf! I can so get a one night stand.”

“Nope, nice try. This is gonna be very PG, sorry for me, as you are drunk. Try again when you’re sober.” Elsa actually pouted and crossed her arms at her words. 

She was a handful to get out of the bar and into her car. It was even harder to keep her off of her lap. Or her hands to herself since she seemed determined to prove a right nuisance. Whatever the hell ‘apparation’ was, Elsa firmly believed it required being as close as possible and that Anna had to be able to do a ‘Side-Along’ if they were to get anywhere. 

Once that got resolved Elsa had proven very compliant, getting in the car and buckling up. Even if she seemed likely to jump at the slightest thing too. Nevermind how she ran off with like a hundred questions as she stared at everything like it was Never Never Land.

Or better yet during the trip back had Elsa talking about magic, waving around words and recipes and trying to ask Anna which type of quill she preferred. Or if she was more of a Quodpot person because she seemed to be one instead of a Quidditch fanatic. 

Anna hadn’t decided if Elsa was nuts or trying to play her like a deck of cards. 

Elsa hadn’t commented on her flat, which was a bit messy. Living alone didn't really encourage keeping a clean place. When Anna dredged up some sleep clothes she thanked herself again for dragging Elsa home, because the little dork just immediately started changing before she could exit the room. Lucky for Elsa and Todd the bar owner, since there would have been a riot for that ass. Worse Elsa refused to use the sleep clothes, she preferred her skivvies. 

Anna, delete that image from your brain. Or at least don’t think about. 

Elsa refused to sleep until she got situated. Talking the whole time about everything and showing off. But Anna was ignoring that for now. Getting Elsa ready for bed involved blankets, having a glass of water nearby, Anna added some ibuprofen, and a hug from Anna. 

Which she had foolishly given. 

Now she was stuck in a iron grip that she couldn't get out of with soft snores in her ear. In just her skivvies because apparently Anna had the worst luck in the world and Elsa just couldn't sleep in anything else. Worse the offer of sex had still been on the table according to the drunk girl. Anna knew that no way in hell was she taking advantage of anybody. 

“This is the Universe testing me. And she is a bitch.”

The next morning wasn’t much better.

“What did you do?” The feel of a foot, why a foot of all things, in her side was a shit way to wake up. The fact that Elsa was the one doing it made her groan and try to roll back over. 

“Look at me when I am talking to you!” Well if the woman asked she could do nothing but obey. Besides, bossy Elsa was adorable and the way her eyes narrowed as she tried to be intimidating was all the more so. 

“Is that a wand?” Anna rose an eyebrow up at the woman above her. Slowly the stick was hidden behind a back as shoulders hunched and a set of eyes looked away. 

“No, whatever would give you that idea?”

“Right.” Anna sat up and rubbed sleep out of her eye. “Any questions?”

“What did you do last night?” Elsa brandished the wand again and Anna laid back groaning. She wished they had done anything last night but what they did. 

“Don’t get your panties in a twist, you couldn’t remember how to get home so I let you crash here. I offered to take the floor but Your Majesty was offended at the thought of pushing me out of my bed. It was just that, sleep and maybe unconscious snuggles. Can I go back to sleep now?” 

Elsa made an angry noise and the sound reminded her of the real reason she was so gosh darn tired.

“Is this the part where you Obliviate me? Because you said you would last night but we agreed it wasn't the best idea for you to try that drunk.”

Elsa blinked, “Merlin I’m in trouble.”

“Does this mean the offer to meet your parents is off the table? You offered and they sounded so lovely.”


End file.
